


Nostalgic Play Time

by DevilxCreed



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilxCreed/pseuds/DevilxCreed
Summary: It didn't leave you upset, clearly you moved on but there was a tug at your heart when he was standing at the door. Your brain flooded memories of you both and you realised how much he meant to you. But... like you said... You moved on. With someone new, and it's not like this industry is good with love and all of that shit. You honestly thought that this was your daddy's friend, who knew it'd get so personal. So why did it feel so good when both of them took you into your arms?
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Reader, Corvo Attano/You, Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader/Corvo Attano, Joel (The Last of Us)/You, Joel Miller/Reader/Corvo Attano, Joel/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Nostalgic Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I'm new to this, hi hello. I'm not even an active writer I just summoned this out my soul when I was talking to my friend about how juicy this idea would be.

Your eyes flutter open as the feeling of warm skin moved onto your own. A thumb caressed your sides as your back was pressed further to his front. A soft hum pulled you further out of your sleep, the gruff voice resonating. Body stiff, you fought the urge to stretch and turn over to face him. The idea of what he could do to you, asleep and vulnerable, bounced around in your head. You forced your eyes shut, forced your lips to straighten and forced your breath to become steady. His hands didn't stop, the caress turned to a stroke, the stroke turning to a glide and soon you found them moving towards your hair. Pause. There was no movement, what was he doing? His face buried into your hair, chuckling to himself. Sure, he was your sugar daddy but the man was no sweeter than a boyfriend, no gentler than a husband and no more dangerous than a criminal. You were still... 'asleep'. A noise of disapproval came from Corvo.  
"Princess..."  
As much as you love to hear that name, the way it oozed from his mouth to your ear, twisted you inside. Naturally, he had a gruff voice, but the morning only made it worse. Almost as if he wanted to make it difficult for you, he leaned in closer to your ear.  
"Prin...cess..."  
The stretched word made you feel heated. You longed for it again but you knew it wouldn't take long for you to break. He shifted slightly, a tighter embrace and-  
Gasp  
"Got you, princess."  
The feeling of his hardened member pressed against your lower back caught you off guard. He was a horny man, no need to be shy. Despite his age, the man had no intention of stopping what he loved. Making you cum. Again and again. You couldn't help but snort, which in turn earned him a proper laugh from you.  
"Whoops."  
"What do you think happens now that I know you were pretending to sleep."  
"I was teasing..." You turned as you spoke, taking in his droopy eyes and dishevelled hair.  
"That's my job, but you're lucky I'm in a good mood."  
-  
-  
Why were you so nervous... It was just a friend, if he was _really_ good then you'd fuck him again. Right? And if he isn't great then Corvo can still give you more than enough. You ran your hand down your body, your clothing bringing out your best side. You put the effort in, wanting to leave a good impression on Corvo's friend. You thought over what he told you  
_"Old bearded men that can bend you over and make sure you behave."_  
It made you clench and shiver, the thought of a man, alike to Corvo, made you release a shaky sigh.  
"Princess... You're making it so difficult. I'm scared my friend might take you away from me."  
You rolled your eyes with a smile, "Never. He can try but it won't work."  
"My good little girl..."  
Ding dong  
You both turn to look at each other after facing the main door, "Excited? That must be him."  
He rushes off to open the door as you slowly step behind him. There was still some distance between you both, social interaction is scary okay? The voice of two rough men made you bite your lip. But... you furrowed your eyebrows when you caught the face of his friend. A wave of shock wiped over your face, was the world so small? He hadn't noticed you yet but his face was bright from possibly seeing Corvo after a long time. They exchange a hug and the man walks in. This was your daddy's friend? Your... ex-daddy...  
"Come... meet my princess. Why are you so far away?"  
Corvo sensed the awkwardness right away. The way both his baby and his friend stared at each other changed the atmosphere so suddenly. Perhaps it was the feeling of missing Joel or feeling overwhelmed, but whatever it was it led to you acting quite shy. You found it difficult to look at him now. You ended up letting out a laugh, which Joel reciprocated.   
"I've missed the joke here."  
"You asked me what my type was... and now I can definitely see it..."  
Joel was able to speak, "Darling... It's good to see you..."  
You didn't hate Joel, not at all. You couldn't harbour any negative feeling towards him, because he hadn't done anything wrong. You still really liked Joel. You both just had an interesting past. It took you a second to gather the ability to speak, "It's good to see you too, ahem Joel."  
Corvo stuck his hand out, which you accepted, closing the distance between you and the men.  
"I've missed something else here..."  
Joel's hand was placed upon your head. He gave a small shake. That soft smile never went away as he spoke, "She hasn't changed a bit, have you, sweetheart? Your princess, Corvo, was once _my_ princess. Before I retired that is. It's old men you chase now, hmm?"  
"What can I say? You left a good impression on me. Hard to be satisfied with anything else."  
"Who knew after all this time, we'd be satisfying each other?"  
Corvo scoffed, "Romantic, aren't you? Good, no introduction needed."  
"Let's see if you're still the brat you always were."  
Corvo watched, seeing the darkened eyes of Joel and the fake innocence of his princess turned him on. He took a step back and let Joel take over. It would be nice to watch from a distance. You took that as consent and you looked over at Joel, biting your lip in anticipation. He stepped, slowly, each thud ringing your ears. His voice low, growling inside you, "You know how much I love this colour on you... Are you teasing me on purpose?"  
"..." You couldn't think of anything to say, the idea of Joel playing with you again caused you to become speechless.  
Your eyes flickered from Joel to Corvo and back. Heat rising, your emotions bubbling and the feeling of how slick you were already made you feel euphoric. Joel had removed his jacket and gave a deep sigh. "I wonder if Corvo's kept you well trained... Let's test that, darling. Down."  
And like a little pet, you dropped to your knees. Eyes still connecting with his, "Yes, daddy."  
He let out a soft groan, "You're killing me, darling..."  
Your hands itched when you realised how tight his trousers had gotten. The material stretched and it only made you feel worse. Your eyes flicked down a few times, it was hard not to from the size of it. Joel only hummed in response, "Eager as always... So much energy in you but then at the end, you're always falling asleep. Will you be a good girl for me today? If you do I'll reward you nicely, just like daddy used to."  
You still couldn't speak, your mouth dry, aching for something moist. So you nodded, your face continued with a soft smile, hoping that he'd praise you more.  
He smirked, god, he smirked, as his hands led to his belt. It clinked and rustled, you almost forgot Corvo was there. Your eyes so heavily focused on his tent, you could barely hold yourself back. You wanted to be a good girl, just this once, for your old daddy to take care of you again.  
"Daddy..."  
Joel flinched, he hadn't heard that word be used for him since you both stopped. He thought it was the last time he'd hear you say it and here he was blessed to ask for it as many times as he wanted.  
"Again." Firm but almost a plead.  
"Daddy..."  
"Again."  
"Daddy!" You shifted from where you sat, your back straightened and your dry throat forcing you to speak. Your hands could only clench at the fabric of your clothes in your lap, "Please..."  
Joel thought to himself how soft he's gotten, how a word or two could make him so weak. But this was you... and you were a special case.  
The belt was off, the trousers slid down and you moaned. It was bigger than you remembered. Red and soaked with precum, you sat desperately waiting for his permission. You looked at him, a pleading look to make him laugh, "Suck."  
And you wasted no time, giving a long lick up his dick before finally enveloping your mouth around the tip. Fuck... The familiar taste and smell brought you back to how much you loved having him fuck you mercilessly. The wet noises leaving your mouth only added to Corvo's frustration. Joel wasn't much of a moaner but he struggled to hold it in, it's been too damn long since he last felt so good.  
Corvo sighed to himself, before palming his hard cock, reaching into stroke it a few times. He watched as your mouth was stretching over him, bobbing your head, gagging a little. He only knew how well that felt on his shaft.  
"No hands... good girl, just how daddy likes it..."  
The way his raspy voice echoed caused a whine out of you, only adding to the sensation. It was harder without hands, but you kept them behind your back. Joel was thick, his dick no longer than Corvo's, but fat enough to cause the same damage. Joel loved the way he was looking down at you, the way your pretty eyes began to tear up, the way you were trying so hard to not gag, and the way you were making a mess all over him and yourself. Joel couldn't just watch anymore. He placed his hand firmly on the back of your head, gripping your hair, and pushed. His hips almost leaning forward, he pushed as far down as his princess could go. And then pushed further, earning a slight gag from you. A few seconds passed, and Joel dragged out the same action, "Breathe... darling, breathe. You trust daddy, you hear me?"  
A noise of approval, made Joel reposition his legs and hands, before quickening his previous actions, fucking your head. Repeatedly, shoving himself down your throat, he watched the tears roll down your eyes and groaned.  
He suddenly let go, allowing you to slowly release and breathe, "Such a good girl..."  
Still breathless you flashed him a smile and wiped your tears, "Daddy's good little princess... You're making me feel so good and so proud."  
The praise had caught you off guard and you only whimpered and leaned towards Joel on your knees. He could only laugh in return, his hand caressing your face, just as he always did, "Bedtime sweetheart."  
You jumped at the idea, "Yes! Let's go."  
Joel brushed your hair aside, his fingers glossing over your wet cheeks, "Remember how daddy used to take you to bed?"  
You were about to shake your head, flicking through memories of you and Joel, but your eyes darted towards Corvo, who only smiled and nodded his head. He walked towards you, a kiss on your forehead, and moved towards the bedroom. You felt arms grip you as you were being picked up. Your arms instinctively wrapping around Joel's neck. "I... missed you..."  
Joel looked at you, trailing down from your eyes, down to your lips and back up, a soft smile.  
"I missed you too, darling. If I knew about Corvo, then I swear-"  
"It's alright... It wasn't your fault, you had business and couldn't stay..."  
"You were my last princess, the only princess I still think about till this day. Ask Corvo, I can't stop thinking about you."  
You were almost shocked, a part of you felt... happy? content? not surprised? Like you saw it coming but at the same time, you didn't think it would happen now. But you weren't complaining, as much as you loved having Corvo round and being the one by his side, you couldn't help but miss Joel too. You were still processing but leaned into him, tightening your hold.  
Joel placed you down on the bed. Corvo leaning on the frame of the bed by the bottom.  
"Strip." You heard from Corvo, and you let out a sigh.  
"But what... if I don't?"  
"Here we go again..."  
"Maybe Corvo isn't keeping you in check. Look at me. Now." You had forgotten how powerful Joel's stern voice was, you squeaked in response.  
You closed your legs, knowing that you were just messing up your clothes with your own slick. Joel leaned down, his hand snaking to your throat, "You listen here, if you're told to do something, you do it immediately. Have I made myself clear?"  
"..." Nod  
"What was that? Don't make me repeat myself."  
"Y-Yes, daddy."  
"I'm waiting."  
You shifted, you couldn't look at either of them it just made you feel too shy. You peeled off an item of clothing, slowly one by one dropping them on the floor before you got to your skirt. Your pencil skirt, "Leave that on."   
"Yes, daddy." You moved your hands away from the zipper and sat looking at them both.  
"Open your legs, darling. Show me the mess you made."  
As embarrassing as it was, you leaned back and opened. Your cunt having completely soaked through your panties, leaving trails on your thighs.  
"What do I do with a messy naughty girl like you."  
Corvo's hand snakes up your thigh, "Lie down."  
Joel was quick to drop to his knees, you both didn't break eye contact, even as he bit and licked up your thigh. His lips teased your clit, a little pressure before a proper lick, causing you to hiss. Your legs also flinched, and Joel didn't like that...  
"Keep. Your legs. Open."  
You whimpered and tried your best. Corvo caught your attention as he leaned over and his hands roamed over your stomach and around your chest. Joel pushed your legs up further, giving him more access before his tongue started working on your folds, savouring the juices coming out of you. Little whimpers came out your mouth as Joel was only dancing around with his tongue. Corvo grabbed your face, "Feel how hard you've made daddy..."  
And you complied, almost gasping at how much he was leaking all over your hand. You wrapped your hand around him, thumb brushing over his tip. Using his precum as lube, your hand slowly dragged down. Corvo hummed, enjoying the sensation of fucking your hand. His head moved towards yours, pressing a firm kiss, muffling your moans. Which became worse when you felt a finger, and then another push in, tongue working hard on your clit.  
Corvo repositioned himself, his dick rubbing over your lips, "Open."  
You did as you were told and let Corvo fuck your mouth. Just as Joel did. Except he was quick to go deep, fucking your mouth and groaning. Joel watched, wanting one hand to move down and rub himself, his hardness not once having stopped. But too busy using them to fuck you.  
You were getting dizzy, what with your mouth and pussy getting fucked.  
"Who do you belong to?" A sudden question sprang from Corvo as he released your mouth.  
You were caught off guard, leaving you hesitating. He grabbed your face, shoving his cock down your throat again, rougher than before, "Answer me. Who. Do. You. Belong. To?"  
He slid out of your mouth and held your hair back, waiting. "Y-You, Daddy."  
"That's right..." You choked back on his dick again, the harshness rubbing at the back of your throat. You couldn't even see properly because of your tears, it was rougher than Corvo usually did unless he was punishing you, " _My_ little princess, _my_ good little girl."  
Before Corvo came, he slid out. Lying back he gestured for you to sit on him, "Now."  
"You're too fast, Corvo. Slow down. She's been a good girl so far."  
"Don't forget who you belong to, princess."  
You shook slightly, especially since your throat was drilled, lifting your legs over Corvo. Joel watched you drag yourself ontop of Corvo, your skirt having disappeared after he ate you out. Your hand supporting yourself on Corvo's chest, you slid him inside you. A groan coming from the two of you made Joel's stomach turn. Fuck, he was missing out.  
"Mind if I join?"  
"H-How-" You were still breathless and light-headed so you only managed to get the tip of Corvo inside of you.  
Joel only smirked, leaned you forward, and pushed into your already filled cunt.  
"W-Wait- It won't fit-"  
Your alarmed reaction made them both pause  
A string of 'are you okay?'s and 'are you hurt?' came out, to which you only smiled, "Yeah I'm fine... But you both can't fit..."  
"I didn't ask, princess." Joel planted his hands on your hips.  
"Be a good girl and let us handle this. Unless you don't like it?"  
You shook your head and leaned forward, gripping Corvo's shoulders in anticipation. Joel did struggle, it was difficult but hearing both men swear and moan as they were rubbing each other only made you hotter and wetter.  
"Please..." You didn't even know what you were begging for, you just wanted him inside.  
"Princess. Fuck. Princess... Prince..." You couldn't hear Joel properly anymore as you felt him finally push in.  
The feeling of two large dicks inside caused you to roll your eyes back, gasp, and lean back into Joel. The men only smirked at each other, Joel pulling out before snapping his hips into you. Corvo growled in response, "Shit. Didn't think it'd feel this good..."  
Corvo's hands went straight to your tits, lazily fumbling with them as he couldn't help but thrust his hips up. Joel was struggling too, you were already tight enough but given how big they both were just added to it. And you? You were lost, you couldn't breathe properly, you were so out of it. Your throat became even sorer than it was, the tears streaming down your face. And yet you begged for them, throwing words that you could barely form and sentences that you could barely make sense.  
"Please... Please.... fuckfuck... fuck more. Please... Close... I'm so close."  
You had felt hands all over your body, you didn't know who they belonged to but it didn't matter. You were being fucked like the little slut you were. It hurt but you were overwhelmed by the pleasure, by how rough they were.  
It would be nice to end with an orgasm all together, but that would mean you'd be done. Not even close, this wasn't the end. They hadn't come even when you screamed and couldn't hold yourself upright. You didn't know whether they genuinely weren't close to cumming or whether they were holding back. But you didn't care, nor did you have the time to think about it. The few seconds in between changing positions was the only time you had to breathe before being stuffed again with two dicks. Your holes abused continuously throughout the night.  
It didn't stop until all three of you were almost falling asleep out of complete lack of energy. Collapsed on top of each other, the sweat and cum mixing with each other's bodies. The room came to a calm stop, only filled with heavy breathing. Your legs almost numb, arms aching from being put in several positions, and head pains from your hair being dragged. Just the way you liked it.  
"Who knew old men were so full of energy."  
"Shut up." Corvo slapped you with a pillow.  
"Even after all of that... You're still running your mouth?"  
"No..."


End file.
